


[Podfic] Like Diamonds in the Sky

by Shmaylor



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: She didn’t become a criminal to drift away from her co-conspirators, but there’s only so many ways that they can realistically cross paths in the aftermath of the Met Gala without drawing some kind of suspicion.Rose is the one she sees the most; has become the best friend Daphne's always wanted. And, just possibly, something more.





	[Podfic] Like Diamonds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Diamonds in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045735) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX
> 
> This podfic was made during the Great Microphone Debacle of 2019, so it was recorded on my phone instead of my usual mic. the sound quality isn't terrible, but it may sound a little weird if you're used to hearing any of my other recent work!

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Like%20Diamonds%20in%20the%20Sky.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Like Diamonds in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045735)

**Author:** [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Like%20Diamonds%20in%20the%20Sky.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Like%20Diamonds%20in%20the%20Sky.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
